There is a need for an apparatus for separating suspended materials from a fluid stream that is robust, of simple construction, has a high throughput, and is readily portable. Such an apparatus is particularly desirable for providing clean water in field situations and, in particular, disaster relief situations, or for separating oil from water in oil spillage situations, or in removing particulate materials from the liquids produced by fracking.